


You Can't Punch Your Feelings Away

by CaptainJimothyCarter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [29]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agents of Shield S7 didn't happen here, Drabble, I ship my Men Out of TIme, Just up until a certain part, M/M, Neither is Daniel but hey he can fake it till he makes it, Or well most of it did, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve is not adjusting well to the future, SteveSousa, They're so old and cranky and trapped in young bodies, This is a crack ship, Warnings for S7 Agents of Shield spoilers, like for real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter
Summary: After Coulson and the team drop Daniel Sousa off in 2012, Daniel finds himself drifting towards the one other soul who could truly understand this strange situation they're in. Steve Rogers. And he's doing just about as bad as he is, just Steve doesn't hide it so well.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Daniel Sousa
Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952281
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	You Can't Punch Your Feelings Away

**Author's Note:**

> This ship started out as a joke but really I ship them so much. I have whole HC's around them if anyone curious,

“I’m worried about you.”

Daniel’s voice registered clear across the empty, aging gym. Steve’s head picked up from where he’d been using the punching bag as a headrest for the last two minutes. His blonde locks stuck to his forehead, sweat coating his forehead.

The blonde sighed out of his nose and rubbed the red mark the bag left across his forehead. His muscles were burning in that almost pleasant manner that he associated with overexerting himself.

“And why are you worried about me, Agent?” When Daniel raised a darkened brow towards the name, Steve sighed. “Sorry, a force of habit. What’s wrong, Daniel?”

The man leaned heavily into his cane, setting Steve with a hard look. It was an easier day for him when he was on the cane, versus his crutch. Ever since Agent Daniel Sousa had found Steve in the Brooklyn gym, the pair had rarely left one another’s side.

You see, Daniel was supposed to be dead. But that wasn’t the case. He technically, by SHIELD’s books had died, just the same as Steve had. But through some tomfoolery time travel [that Steve still did not fully understand, as he still was struggling to understand waking up in this 21st century], he was alive and now living in the same century as Steve was.

So here, they were both men out of time. Taken from their spot in the ’40s and plopped right into the middle of the 21st century with no idea what was ahead of them.

Being out of time wasn’t their only thing in common. It seems they also knew Peggy at some point in their life. And both had dated her at separate points. That became a point the pair latched onto one another, a connection that grew between them in knowledge their lives, however different were connected in similar means.

So here they were, two men out of time where one attached himself to the gym in an unhealthy relationship to avoid sleep and facing reality. Beating up gym bag after gym bag until his knuckles were bloody and raw, just to have them heal and start again the next day. And the other trying to take it all in, living in his own small apartment that had been set up for him under a fake name, but always seemed to find himself drawn back to the blonde idiot who had forgotten to take care of himself.

“You can look at me all you want, Daniel, but I won’t know unless you tell me,” Steve sighed, standing up and wrapped his hands up in ace bandages again. He flexed his fingers and got one solid punch in before Daniel was by his side, holding the bag so it wasn’t swaying.

“Steven.” The manner he sighed his name caused Steve to drop his hands to his side and look down at him. It made his heart sink straight into his stomach. A clear reminder that despite they’d lost everyone they knew and loved between them, that they had each other in the end. “Listen to me, alright? I know this…this whole situation is absolutely bonkers but we can’t….hole ourselves up in this gym for eternity, alright?”

“You’re free to go,” Steve mused, regretting saying it as soon as those words left his mouth. Daniel had this habit or at least the ability to make his eyes soften in the corners when Steve’s filter failed to catch up with his brain. They made his eyes look like puppy dogs and suddenly Steve knew what it was like to be his mother and Bucky when he begged for things as a child. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I just…I know you’re right. You are absolutely right, but out there…” Steve waved his hand and sighed, stopping himself.

Daniel caught his hand at once and curled his fingers around the digits. “Trust me, I know. Out there, there’s an insane world of things we never dreamed of. But you gotta start living, Rogers. Now, come on. I think we’re done beating up poor, old punching bags today. Let’s go get some dinner from Frank’s. I’ll let you choose the song this time.”

Steve laughed a smile curling on his pink lips. He left his duffel bag behind, trading it for the hand of a man who understood his situation better than most. “Last time you said that, we listened to the same record 50 times. I’m sure our waiter was so glad when we left.”


End file.
